The Empress of Night
by Thy Witches
Summary: Shadows and dreams, she can weave both. Surviving as the last of two clans. My summary isn't that good, sorry, I'm not good at writing them
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__I wrote this a fair while ago but didn't have access to a computer at the time. Hope you all enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer:**__I unfortunately don't own Get Backers._

* * *

><p><em>The young woman screamed as the bold of lightning hit her. She smiled warmly even though pain was rippling through her body.<em>

_"This was fun Raitei." She said as she fell to the ground._

* * *

><p>Ginji's eyes shot open. The memory, no, nightmare had haunted him for the past few nights. It had been years since he thought of her so why now? Why was he thinking about her and thank dreadful night?<p>

"Ginji, what's wrong?" A sleepy voice asked. Ginji looked over at Ban. His friend's eyes were half-opened.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." Ginji said with a weak smile.

"Ok." Ban said before falling back to sleep. Ginji waited a while until he was sure that Ban was completely asleep before he left the car.

Ginji sighed as he began walking away from Miss Ladybug. He walked absent-mindedly until he ended up at an entrance to the Limitless Fortress. He was a bit shock that he had ended up there and he sighed sadly.

"Mr Ginji?"

Ginji turned around and saw Kazuki.

"Hello Kazuki." Ginji said softly.

"What's wrong? And where's Ban?" Kazuki asked.

"He's back at the car. He doesn't know I'm here. I had a nightmare about her…"

"Ah I see. Mr Ginji, I think it's about time you knew the truth." Kazuki said with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Ban let out a growl as he lit his cigarette. He had woken less than an hour ago to find Ginji missing. He had tried looking with no luck and ended up at the Honky Tonk in case Ginji turned up.<p>

"So how did you manage to lose Ginji?" Paul asked as he put a cup of coffee in front of Ban.

"I just woke up and he wasn't there." Ban replied, "I bet the idiot went for a walk and got lost."

Paul looked out the window and his eyes widen. Ban noticed and looked out the window too. He noticed flashes coming from the Limitless Fortress.

"Oh no, that can't be him." Ban said concerned. He growled, "That idiot. Why is he there?"

Ban stubbed out his smoke and ran out the door to his beloved Miss Ladybug.

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS SHE?" Raitei yelled as he flung Juubei back with an electrical bolt<p>

"We promised we wouldn't tell you Mr Ginji. Before she provoked that battle with you, she told us she wanted to leave." Makubex said as he peek his head out from behind Emishi.

"She didn't want to break your heart. So she decided that she had to fake her death." Kazuki added.

"AND YOU AGREED?" Raitei sent a bolt of electricity towards Kazuki, sending the thread spinner flying back.

"She assumed that you would turn into Raitei if she broke your heart by abandoning you and that you would hurt a lot of people. Having you think you killed her would minimise damaged. We all agreed." Makubex said.

Raitei was about to raise his arm to send a bolt towards Emishi and Makubex when he suddenly went flying across the room. Now standing where Raitei once stood was Ban Midou.

"You moron. How dare you become the Lightning Emperor?" He shouted.

"Midou, where'd you come from?" Emishi asked shocked at the Jagan user's sudden appearance.

"Does it matter? What happened here?" Ban asked angrily.

"They lied to me. They all lied."

Ban looked over at his friend who had reverted back to his usual self. Ban walked over to Ginji and carefully asked, "About what Ginji?"

"About her. The only woman I truly loved." Ginji said sadly. All the anger had disappeared from the young blonde, only to be replaced by sadness.

"Go to the care. It's outside. I'll be out in a minute."

Ginji nodded and walked away. Ban waited for him to be completely gone before turning around and facing Makubex, who had come out from behind Emishi.

"What was this all about?" Ban asked, his voice laced with anger.

"Long before you took our leader, he was in love. Her name was Kyoko Shiori, the Empress of Night. She was incredibly beautiful, with flowing jet black hair and the darkest blue eyes I've ever seen. Everyone was amazed by her beauty. Mr Ginji quickly fell in love with her and she fell in love with him too." Makubex said.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko lay on the roof of an outer building of the Limitless Fortress. She loved staring at the night sky. She found the stars so beautiful.<em>

_"Miss Kyoko, what are you doing up here?" Kazuki asked as he walked over to her and sat down._

_"I'm admiring the stars. They are so beautiful. I believe their beauty surpasses my own." Kyoko replied as she looked from the stars to Kazuki._

_"A lot of men here would disagree." Kazuki said as he lay down next to her._

_"That's only because they don't see the beauty that the stars hold… Kazuki, I want to leave this place." Kyoko said as she looked back at the stars. _

_"Why Miss Kyoko?" Kazuki asked curiously._

_"This place is horrible and has little beauty. I can't take it anymore, I just want to leave."_

_"But what about Ginji?"_

_Kyoko let out a sad sigh, "I can't break his heart. He might not handle it and he could hurt innocent people."_

_"That is true." Kazuki agreed._

_"He has to think he killed me. I believe that's the only option. If he were to think I was killed by someone else's hands he would stop at nothing to hunt them down. But if he were to think that he killed me, the loss of innocent life will be minimal."_

_"I understand."_

_"Kazuki, tell the other three kings. I die in two days."_

* * *

><p>Ban looked at Kazuki who had taken over explaining what happened.<p>

"So you all agreed to it?" Ban asked.

"Yes and we kept it secret from Ginji for a few years now." Kazuki replied.

"So why tell him?"

"Kyoko said he would forget her forever but she's returned to Shinjuku a few days ago and I'm guessing Ginji felt her presences like the rest of us did. One of Shido's animals saw her but she hasn't approached any of us. He began remembering her. So I decided to tell him. It's about time he knew." Kazuki said.

"I see. Well I better go and I believe all of you should avoid Ginji for the time being. Make sure you tell monkey trainer that too." Ban said before stalking off.

Tears streamed down Ginji's face. Kyoko was still alive and she had left him. She abandoned him. Ginji loved her so much and believed that she loved him in return. The car door opened, tearing Ginji from his line of thought. He wiped away his tears and looked over at Ban.

"Ban…" He said weakly.

"Thread spinner and the computer brat explained what happened. I would have been pissed off too. Hevn call on my way to the car. She has a job for us. Do you think you'll be up to it?" Ban asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ginji said softly. Ban started up the car and drove to the Honky Tonk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. I was really busy last year but hopefully this year I'll be able to complete this story. I hope you all enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p>Ginji stared off into space, not focusing on anything happening around him. He couldn't help but to think about Kyoko. He let out a weak sigh as he thought of her beauty. Her beauty intimidated even the toughest of men, as if looking upon her was like looking upon a dark angel.<p>

"Are you alright Mr Ginji?" Natsumi asked.

"I'm fine." Ginji mumbled.

"You're not." Ban said as he sat down on the stool next to the blonde.

"Are we taking the job from Hevn?" Ginji asked, hoping he could change the subject.

"Yeah, we need to recover a black briefcase. Don't know what is in it but it has a mark of an eagle crest on it. There is one problem though." Ban said.

"What is it?" Ginji asked curious.

"The briefcase is being transported and protected. Akabane and Maguruma are the transporter but the protector that was hired is unknown."

Ginji groaned; he didn't really want to deal with Akabane. That man scared the hell out of him.

"Come on, let's go." Ban said as he headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Darkness shrouded the young protector keeping secret every detail about them. Even Akabane couldn't deny that he was curious. This was his first job working with this protector and all he knew about them was nothing. Not even a name. He wasn't even sure what gender they were. What he was sure about was that this job was going to be interesting.<p>

"Looks like something is blocking the road." Maguruma said, not slowing down despite the road block. Akabane looked out onto the road and spotted the road block. It looked amateur, nothing to really worry about until he noticed something metal behind them.

"I know you don't like to stop but I think you should Mr Maguruma." Akabane said. Maguruma nodded and the truck screeched to a halt, inches from the road block.

"Why have we stopped?" The young protector asked, finally giving away something about them. Akabane knew without a doubt that that voice was female.

"There is a road block." Akabane replied.

"Why not drive through it?"

"There are tire spikes hiding on the other side. I doubt the trucks tires would have survived. Also I feel like some fun." The transporter smiled as he got out of the truck.

"Fun?" The protector questioned as the shadows followed Akabane.

"Yes," Akabane replied as two figures appeared in front of the road block, "fun."

* * *

><p><em>Fucking Akabane <em>Ban thought as Akabane got out of the truck.

"Kyoko." Ginji said as a cloud of darkness followed Akabane. Ban looked over at his shocked partner, "Kyoko?"

"I know that cloud of darkness anywhere. That's Kyoko." The blonde explained. Ban looked back over at the cloud of darkness. The darkness dissipated revealing a beautiful young woman. Long glossy black hair, eyes as dark blue as the night and skin as pale as the moon. Her beauty was stunning, Ban was taken aback.

"Hello Ginji." She said, "I didn't expect to see you outside the Infinity Fortress. You look well. I would like to chat but you see I have to do my job now."

"So you're the protector?" Ban asked. Kyoko smiled and vanished into the darkness. Ban went into total defence as he tried to find Kyoko.

* * *

><p>"Ban!" Ginji shouted as Kyoko appeared behind Ban and roundhouse kicked him in the head, sending him flying a few feet.<p>

"BAN!" The blonde yelled again as his friend landed on the ground, appearing to be unconscious.

"I've gotten stronger." Kyoko said, once again vanishing into the darkness, "Now to get rid of you. I'm sorry Ginji."

"You know you can't beat me Kyoko, not once in the Infinity Fortress did you even manage to get close to beating me." Ginji yelled out.

"We're no longer in the Infinity Fortress." Kyoko whispered into Ginji's ear. Ginji spun around and blocked Kyoko's kick. She jumped back away from him before he had a chance to electrocute her.

"Why did you fake your death?" Ginji asked.

"Oh so the kings did end up telling you."

"I only found out today. Now tell me why?"

"Because I needed to leave that place. Ginji, how do you think you would have acted if I just left you? I couldn't let you become Raitei and hurt innocent people just because I chose to left. I couldn't let you become consume with anger." Kyoko explained before vanishing again into darkness.

"So you decided that making me believe that I was responsible for your death was a better idea?" Ginji asked as he sent a lightning bolt towards Kyoko's direction. Despite being hidden by the darkness, he was always able to tell where she was. It was what gave him an advantage in their fights. Kyoko dodged the lightning bolt and went to attack him. He blocked her attack, managing to grab her and zapped her. She gritted her teeth and tried to pull herself out of his grip.

"By killing me, by being responsible, the four kings were able to help you. If I were to just leave, could you have controlled your anger? If I were to fake my death, could you have not seek revenge on those supposedly responsible? You know me too well to know I wouldn't have killed myself, you would have search for someone to take your anger out on. To be killed by you, by Raitei, grieve would consume you; you had no one to blame but yourself so you wouldn't hurt anyone else. With the four kings there to consult you, you would recover. And with me gone from this city, you would forget me." Kyoko explained as she looked into Ginji's eyes.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Ginji asked.

"I couldn't be that selfish and take you from those you needed you more. I am sorry Ginji. For leaving you and for distracting you long enough for Akabane and Maguruma to leave with both the briefcase and your friend."

Ginji looked around, just realising that the truck and Ban were gone.

"Ban?" He said weakly, not wanting to believe that Akabane had his partner. He let go of Kyoko and walked over to where Ban had been. All there was were Ban's glasses.

"I need to save him." Ginji said desperately, looking back at Kyoko.

"He'll be fine Ginji. Akabane only took him because he was bored and wanted you to go after them. That weirdo won't find any fun killing an unconscious opponent and your friend won't be waking up until I get to him."

"You're using your dream-weaving on him?"

"Goodbye Ginji."

"Wait, don't leave." Ginji said as Kyoko disappeared into the darkness, leaving him alone.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone likes my new chapter ^^ Please review to let me know if it's alright<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for taking so long to update. Got busy with other stuff and forgot about this. I hope this chapter is alright and hopefully I'll start updating a bit more._

* * *

><p>Kyoko appeared in the truck next to Ginji's unconscious friend Ban. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully and was sporting a very nasty bruise on the side of his face.<p>

"Where's Ginji?" Akabane asked. Kyoko ignored the question and placed her hand on Ban's forehead. Closing her eyes, she entered his mind. She found herself in a café, the décor was dark. Sitting on a stool at the counter was Ban, smoking a cigarette and drinking coffee.

"My grandmother told me about dream-weavers like you but the old hag had said your kind were dead." Ban said. Kyoko smiled as she sat next to him at the counter.

"You have witch blood running through your veins. You use to live in Germany with your grandmother, the last witch of the 20th century." Kyoko said as a cup of tea appeared in front of her.

"As did you. I remember you Kyoko but I had no idea you were a dream-weaver back then. I'm guessing you are the last one."

"Yes, but I'm obviously not pure. My mother was the last of the pure dream-weaver and my father was the last of the shadow-weaver."

Ban looked at Kyoko surprised, "Shadow-weaver? I should have guessed by the way you used the darkness."

"Yeah, I'm the last of two different clans. That's why I was sent to live at your grandmother's, she was to protect me."

"I always wondered what happened to you after I left." Ban said.

"I was sent away to be protected by someone else after those who were and always have been after me had discovered my location but then I decided to run away and I ended up at the Infinity Fortress sometime after I turned 12. There I trained my skills in shadow and dream weaving and then I saw Ginji."

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko sighed as she celebrated her 13th birthday alone. She missed being in Germany with that old witch but she understood that no matter what, the hunters were always going to be after her and in her own mind, it was best to be without anyone. She wandered around along the roofs, watching the residents go about their business until she spotted a teen with blonde hair and such sad brown eyes. There was something about him, something that peek her interest. Maybe it was the loneliness and sadness in his eyes or maybe it was the power that emitted from him. She was unsure so she followed him as well as she could throughout the lower levels of the Infinity Fortress. Everyone he talked to seemed happy to be in his presence but the blonde's own smile looked so very sad. Following him, Kyoko soon learnt his name, Ginji Amano also known as Lightning Emperor, Raitei, leader of the VOLTS. She felt following such a sad and interesting teenager was a perfect way to spend her birthday.<em>

_Weeks turn to months as she watched him from the shadows. He had many friends within the lower levels, he was admired by so many and she could understand why. There was something about him that just drew people to him. From a roof Kyoko watched Ginji as he talked to his friend, one of the four Kings of the VOLTS, Shido. Shido was interesting; he could talk to animals which she found fascinating. One of his animals, a black and white cat was currently chilling on the roof opposite to her and almost appeared to be watching her carefully. Kyoko was hiding in the shadows but by the way the cat was watching she could tell it could see pass the shadows that hid her from the world. Shido looked up in her direction and frowned._

_"What's wrong Shido?" Ginji asked, following his gaze._

_"It feels like the shadows are watching us." Shido replied._

_"Oh, you feel it too. I've been feeling like that for a couple of months now. I thought I was being paranoid."_

_"Why didn't you tell any of us?"_

_"Like I said, I thought I was being paranoid. I didn't want to trouble anyone over it."_

_Shido got up off the ground and jumped up onto the roof. He looked around but couldn't see past Kyoko's shadows. Ginji was soon up on the roof with him._

_"It feels like someone is here but I can't see anyone." Ginji said as he got closer to Kyoko's shadows. Kyoko thought about it and finally decided it was probably best to reveal herself. She stood up, her shadows following her, showing her form and startling Ginji._

_"Shido!" He said. Shido turned around and went straight into a fighting stance._

_"Wait! I'm not dangerous." Kyoko said, raising her hands and allowing the shadows to vanish. Both teens looked stunned._

_"Wow." Shido said softly._

_"You're beautiful." Ginji blurted out. Kyoko blushed and looked away, "Thank you. I'm Kyoko Shiori."_

_"I'm Ginji…"_

_"I know who you are. As well as Shido and the other three Kings. I've been watching for a while now. I was a little afraid of showing myself." Kyoko explained._

_"Must be lonely, watching us from a distance. You should come with us Kyoko; you should meet everyone else properly." Ginji smiled, "I bet they'll all love you."_

* * *

><p>"There is always something about Ginji that just draws people to him." Kyoko commented.<p>

"So what now Kyo-Kyo?" Ban asked as he stubbed out his cigarette. Kyoko smiled at the nickname, "I had forgotten you use to call me that. I'm going to keep you unconscious until my job is complete."

"I can't believe you're working with that creep."

"I work with whoever the client hires."

"Why don't you work with Ginji and me? You can join the Get Backers."

Kyoko looked at Ban, thinking about what he said, what he was offering before she left his mind.


End file.
